gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II
The GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II (aka Seravee Gundam II, Seravee) is a variation of the GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B, which was redeveloped into the backpack and MS support unit of the CB-002 Raphael Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics Seravee II is the redeveloped variant version of the original Seravee. With the loss of Seravee's GN Drive and Celestial Being short on resources, Tieria inside Celestial Being's Veda System, recovered GN-008 Seravee Gundam's frame to be recreated into a new support unit. An interesting twist in redesigning Seravee is that it is not the primary unit for combat. Instead, Tieria chose to invert the orientation between the heavily armored form and the hidden high mobility combat form. Using the remaining unit in Celestial Being Mothership, the GNZ-003 Gadessa previously piloted by Hilling Care (who switched to the Garazzo later in Season 2) and the three unused GN Drive Taus the Innovators left behind that powered the ship's main cannon, Tieria created CB-002 Raphael Gundam and reworked Seravee's frame to become Raphael's backpack. The head is a part shared with the original Seravee Gundam. Seravee has been redeveloped after the mechanical aesthetics of the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam, making Seravee II the first heavily armored transformable support unit Celestial Being built. The original Seravee had a cockpit control system for the pilot and could pivot the cockpit 180 degrees for complete access to Seraphim. Seravee II has no cockpit installed as the unit is completely autonomous which takes commands through Tieria's quantum brainwaves within Raphael's cockpit. The second Gundam face from Seraphim was excluded in the redesign; therefore Seravee can't activate Face Burst Mode like its predecessor for greater GN Particle utilization. However, Raphael Gundam can utilize its own Trans-Am system more than once on each mission for interplanetary travel acceleration as well as boosting its beam energy capabilities simultaneously. In its backpack form, Seravee II holds two GN Big Cannons and GN Bazookas for Raphael. The GN Big Cannons is a multi-functional component. Each of the cannons contains a GN Drive Tau and the cannon is hidden behind the GN Claws. The attached drives gives the remote cannons great speed, power, and range. The cannons can fly off to remotely shoot, crush, and push off enemy targets. When its MS form is needed, the entire backpack is jettisoned for quick transformation. Above Raphael's head and shoulders is Seravee's pelvis and legs. The GN Big Cannons transform into Seravee's MS legs while the two outer black panels will fold inwards to become Seravee II's side armor. The parts holding onto the GN Bazookas is the head, arms, and torso of Seravee. The top section will flip upwards to connect with the transformed legs and turn 180 degrees while the arms flip downwards. When the bazookas are transformed forward, it will reveal its completed form. Because Seravee no longer has a true GN Drive, Seravee is dependent on the GN Drive Taus built inside its knees and main body. Armaments ;*GN Bazooka :Inherited from the GN-008 Seravee Gundam's GN Bazooka II, the GN Bazookas HG 1/144 CB-002 Raphael Gundam manual are normally attached to the Raphael Gundam's backpack, most likely used as stabilizers in combat. If necessary, the Raphael can detach the weapons from the backpack for use in combat. When the Seravee II is detached from the Raphael, the GN Bazookas are already held by the unit for immediate combat deployment. Its GN Bazookas don't possess any combined mode like the GN Bazooka II. ;*GN Beam Sabers :Seravee II has 2 beam sabers, in its MS forearms. The beam sabers are only used in dire situations (such as facing close-combat mobile suits). ;*GN Big Cannon/GN Big Claw :The location of two of Seravee II's three GN Drives. On Seravee II, they act as legs instead of weapons. It is presumed that they can detach and act like mobile weapons like they do for Raphael. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :The Trans-Am System in Seravee Gundam II is similar to the one used in the GNZ Series of Mobile Suits. One interesting note about it is has been observed to be usable at least twice on a single sortie. This fact was seen during the ELS conflict when Trans-Am was first used to accelerate Raphael's speed upon launching from Celestial Being colony before being used again to destroy ELS-created. Exploration Vessel "Europa". ;*Bit Control System ;*"Veda-based Operating System" History When Setsuna's 00 Raiser was beginning to be assimilated by the ELS due to the crippling mind attack to Setsuna, making him comatose & leaving the ELS to begin to assimilate the 00 Raiser. Tieria was forced to reveal Raphael Gundam's backpack's true form, GN-008REII Seravee Gundam II. Tieria controlled Seravee using his quantum brainwaves to rip off 00 Raiser's cockpit & hand it to Lockon/Zabanya as Tieria in Raphael try to hold the ELS. But Tieria was overwhelmed & suffered an mind attack of his own, leaving ELS to assimilate Raphael Gundam & Seravee Gundam II along with the 00 Raiser. While Tieria self-destructed in the Raphael using Trans-Am, the Seravee Gundam II self-destructed along with it causing only a minor explosion in the process. Picture Gallery Nanodu.jpg|Designer Artwork Seravee II.jpg|Close up G00WPheader1.jpg|Face close up G00-Seravee-Gundam-II-GN-Bazooka.jpg|Seravee firing GN Bazookas Gunpla img314.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II img315.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II Notes & Trivia *Although the Seravee II was never released as action figures or collectibles, an issue of Dengeki Hobby Magazine mentions that the High Grade Gundam 00 1/144 Raphael Gundam's backpack can be modified into the Seravee II, with the inner parts' ports, sockets and posts being compatible with PC-001 polycaps and the joints included in the HG00 1/144 Seravee. References 5014277879_ca4f26896a_b.jpg GN-008RE - Seravee Gundam II - Data File.jpg|GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II - Data File GN-008RE - Seravee Gundam II - Technical Detail & Design.jpg|GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II - Technical Detail/Design 055c.png|GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II - Technical Design External links *GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II on MAHQ.net